Home sweet Island home
by DogDemoness108
Summary: what If Kagome has a safe heaven on an Island , safe from walkers and other humans? what if Rick and his group meet kagome and she invites them to live on her island. ( note set when they are at Hershel's farm) disclaimer I do NOT own inuyasha or the walking dead.
1. Kagome meets Sofia

Inuyasha and the walking dead cross

(While yes I have fan fictions I haven't worked on in forever I can't seem to get my mind back onto them. But after watching the walking dead some more I had this in my head so here it is)

Pairing Kagome/?

Disclaimer ~ will only do this once! I don't own inuyasha or the walking dead ( if I did a lot of characters wouldn't have died )

Kagome appearance (some more details will be given in the story I'm just giving the basics) ~looks 25 but is actually 525 long black hair with blue tint (mostly keeps it up in a high ponytail) eyes dark blue with light blue around the pupil (will explain later in story why that is)

Summery ~ set after inuyasha ends and before Sofia gets bit, what if Kagome had been there to save her? What if kagome had a safe haven for the group on an island in Lake Lanier in Georgia? (I did my homework this is an actual lake in Georgia)

~~~~~Now we start our story with Sofia in the woods before the Walker got her.~~~

Sofia ran without looking back, she could hear the walker behind her. All she wanted to do was be safe in her mother's arms right now. While thinking

of her mother and being safe she didn't see the tree root and tripped. She squeezed her eyes shut knowing the walking was going to get her. Then

she heard a thump and a soft warm voice.

"Its ok sweetie your safe now" said the voice as a pair of arms lifted Sofia up.

Sofia looked up into the most amazing blue eye she ever saw, a light blue around the pupil and a darker blue around the light blue. She then looked

back to see the walker dead

"Thank you for saving me, you have pretty eyes" Sofia said "my name is Sofia"

"Thank you, my name is Kagome." the now identified Kagome said

Sofia then explained how she came to be out there and about her group. She asked Kagome if she could help her back to them. Kagome said yes and

started walking toward where she could feel the aura of living people around the size Sofia said her group was. Along the way they talked quietly and

Sofia became fond of Kagome, feeling how kind kagome was. It was getting Darker and Kagome knew it would be Safer to bed down for the night so

she stopped and looked around finding two good trees she starting telling Sofia her plan.

" I have a big hammock in my bag ill climb up and set it up then come back down and help you up there it will be safer in the trees" kagome explained.

Sofia nodded and watched Kagome climb the tree with no problem and set up the hammock, soon after Kagome helped Sofia up and she snuggled into

Kagome's arms drifting off to sleep knowing Kagome would keep her safe. Kagome smiled as Sofia fell asleep and let herself slip into a light meditation

keeping her senses open. While Kagome couldn't easily sense the walkers like she could to anything alive, over her long years of training her senses

got sharper about a little above the senses of a half demon, not as sharp as a full demon though. Kagome also hoped that these people in Sofia's

group would accept her invitation to the safe haven Kagome had on her little Island.

~~~ End of chapter one~

Now I have no Idea who to Pair Kagome up with so ill leave it up to the reviews ~ comment on who you would like to see kagome with


	2. Finding the group

.. Note... I do tend to do my homework on places my fan fictions are set. So any places, plants and yes wildlife are all fact checked. All are what you would find in Georgia if you went there.

Chapter 2

Kagome's eyes fluttered open with the first rays of the sun and she smiled at the young girl cuddled to her side. She carefully detached herself from

Sofia and climbed down the tree to go look for something to hunt for food. She had food in her backpack but it was better to hunt and save what she

had for emergencies. Kagome took out her small hidden dagger and silently walked around the woods, not going too far out of the sight of the

hammock so Sofia wouldn't panic if she woke before Kagome got back. Luck was on Kagome's side and she found a few wild turkeys, a tom and 3 hens.

Taking out 3 additional daggers Kagome threw them and they each hit their targets. Kagome said her thanks for the birds and she started to dress

them. While she and Sofia wouldn't eat all of these themselves she would cook them and bring them to Sofia's group as a peace offering in hopes they

would listen to all she had to say. Finishing up with the turkeys she gathered them and walked back to the hammock and started a fire and put the

turkeys on sticks to roast. She then climbed up and started to wake up Sofia.

"Sofia time to wake up" Kagome spoke softly

Sofia opened her eyes and smiled

"Good morning miss Kagome." Sofia said politely

"None of this miss stuff, just Kagome is fine," kagome said "I have some wild turkey cooking hope you don't mind that for breakfast"

Sofia's stomach answered for her with a loud growl, making Sofia blush

"Sounds great Kagome "Sofia said and aloud Kagome to help her down, and then watched as Kagome went back up and took down the hammock.

Climbing down Kagome saw that the smallest of the turkey was done. Taking it off the fire she took off some meat and a leg and handed to Sofia on a

large leaf, taking some for herself she bit into it hummed in appreciation. Noticing Sofia had almost finished what she had; Kagome put some more on

her plate.

"Eat as much as you want Sofia" Kagome said, her answer was Sofia nodding and smiling, her cheeks stuffed with turkey causing Kagome to laugh a little.

Kagome then told Sofia that after they ate, she would pack up the other turkey for her group and then they would continue on.

\- TIME SKIP-

It was dark the moon in the sky illuminating the ground enough for Kagome to see. They had been to close to Sofia's group to stop so Kagome told her

she would carry her on her back. Over her many years Kagome had picked up on the fact she could use her powers to sooth people into a deeper

sleep, one of which only Kagome could wake them from. Suddenly hearing a scream Kagome ran, Holding Sofia on her back with one arm and taking a

dagger out with her other she soon came upon the sight of a walker attacking a man on the ground. Without hesitation she threw her dagger, it

planted itself into the skull of the walker killing it. Kagome would have gone to see if the man was ok but a group appeared and checked him over

finding him ok enough to help him stand and put pressure on his wound. The now confirmed older man by his looks turned to where the dagger had

come from.

"Who is out there? Come out I want to thank you for saving me." The man said while the others looked confused but had weapons ready.

Kagome stepped out and smiled. "Hello i'm kagome would one of those ladies behind you be Carol?" Kagome asked

"I'm Carol" Carol said "that's Daryl, Rick, dale who you saved, Glenn, Shane and Lori." she named all those who had come running at dale's scream.

Kagome turned her head as she let her powers wake Sofia up. "Wake up we found them" she said

Sofia woke up and slid off Kagome's back while he others looked at Kagome in confusion until they saw Sofia poke her head around Kagome. Seeing

her mother Sofia ran to her. Carol in shock and happiness in seeing Sofia fell to her knees crying, opening up her arms as Sofia ran into them. While

Carol cried and chanted her daughters name over and over almost as if it was a dream, the others looked on with small smiles. Rick looked over to

Kagome in saving Sofia and bringing her back she saved Dale as well, she has gained his trust if only a little.

They all decided to walk back to the farm, as they got there Hershel walked out. After explaining what happened to everyone and Hershel patching up

Dale Kagome took out the turkeys she had and explained they where a gift for the group. Kagome told them she would tell them her story in the

morning and they all agreed. Everyone went their separate ways to go to bed and Kagome sat herself on the porch to meditate.


	3. Kagome tells all

-note— I'd like to thank Perseus12, Fairy Flame Key, FireRaven15, and Kittycat0521 for their reviews it means a lot

\- Morning time -

Everyone gathered around the porch to hear what Kagome had to say. She first started to tell them on how she was in the woods hunting when she

came across Sofia and saved her. Then Kagome asked them to keep an open mind on what she was going to tell them next, saying it was better to tell

them now so they could understand who she is. Kagome told them her story (insert one whole inuyasha story here up to the point of the final episode)

and even showed them the scar on her side where the jewel was bitten out. They looked at her with a mixture of awe, amazement, some with disbelief

and in the case of the kids well they looked at her like her little brother does hero-worship.

"How do we know you're telling us the truth?" Andrea said snidely

Kagome stood up from her seat and walked over to Dale and waved Carl over. Before anyone could say anything she placed a hand on each of them,

over their wounds. Her hands glowed a soft blue as she healed them. After she finished both of them removed the bandages covering the wounds to

show their skin smooth and clear of even a scar.

"Now that I have shown you proof do you have any questions for me" Kagome said after getting her thanks from not only Dale and Carl but Rick and Lori as well.

"What happened after you went back how you are here now?" Rick asked.

"You might as well know after all you know everything else." Kagome sighed a sat back down. She stated to tell them what happened

\- FLASH BACK-

After returning to Inuyasha, Kagome was happy believing her and Inuyasha would be together. Inuyasha told Kagome they should wait till after she

finished her traning as she had wanted to learn how to control her powers. She had agreed with him she had waited this long what was a few years

more. Although she didn't think it would take almost 7 years more now her 25th birthday was coming up, but Kagome finally finished her training and

was waiting for Inuyasha to come back. Every once in a while for the past 5 years he would leave for a week claiming he was going around and helping

villages with demon problems. Kagome had packed a small travel pack intent on going to find inuyasha for he had been gone for a week longer then

normal. What she found when she finally found the village he was in broke her heart? He was kissing a woman who had a baby in her arms and a small

child tugging at inuyasha's pants. Both children had his silver hair and the one tugging his pants looked to be 5 years old. Kagome turned and ran she ended up running right into sesshomaru...

-END FLASH BACK-

"What happened then Kagome?" Beth asked her with tears running down her cheeks at the heartbreak Kagome must have felt.

"Sesshomaru has smelled something different about my sent and had me go with him to his castle; turns out when I wished the jewel to disappear

forever its power had just gone to me, turning me immortal. After that Sesshomaru trained me himself. I lived through time, good thing I came from the

future I was able to invest in stocks that I knew would turn out well. Before this whole outbreak started I was turning an island into a small resort that

was a week from being open. That leads me to asking if you would all like to come to my island and live there. It's a safe haven that runs on solar

power so we have power. Iv been out looking for people to help and bring them there." Kagome stated .they all looked at her in shock. "I can see you

need time to process all of this I will go hunt and be back by this evening for your answer."

With that Kagome walked away from the farm hoping they will come with her, she already had a few people on her Island Her Mother, brother,

grandfather, and a nice group of men who she helped bring the old people they were protecting to her Island that had a building for old folks who

wanted to live out their days there.

-end chapter 3—I know its short but I wanted to get this up. Can anyone guess who that group of old people and men who were protecting them are? . I hope you all enjoy, ill also keep taking suggestions for who gets paired with Kagome. Ill give it a few more chapters before she gets paired up.


	4. with the group and kagome's time away

(Small note. Chapters will be short when I work on them after work but will get longer on my days off, plus ill work on multiple chapters on my days off. Thank you for the reviews they make my day. Also ill give it another day or two for votes on who kagome gets paired with. So far it looks like people want a Kagome/ Daryl pairing)

….. With the group after Kagome went hunting…

They all sat there for a few minutes in silence after Kagome dropped that news on them. After all it was a big thing nowadays to hear that there was a

safe heaven. One that was on an island and they could have power. Thoughts swam in each head as they thought of all the possibilities, but Rick knew

he had to be the first one to speak he went to open his mouth but Shane beat him to it.

"How do we know she is telling the truth, who is she to come here and try to make us leave" Shane all but yelled.

"She isn't making us do anything Shane; she is giving us an option. A safe heaven, do you know what this means! We can live in peace, not having to

worry about walkers coming in our sleep and attacking. I say we at least go and check it out, if we don't like it we leave." Rick said ever the voice of reason.

The others nodded liking what he said; there really was no harm in them going to look. Hershel though thought it would be good for them to get off his

farm before they brought trouble. Andrea was the only one who agreed with Shane but didn't voice it because they others had all agreed. They would

tell Kagome of what they agreed on when she got back. Lori and Carol smiled hoping they would finally have a safe place to call home so their children

would be safe.

….. With Kagome …..

Kagome was walking in the woods away from the farm looking for any sign of any prey. She had found some dogwood trees and took bark from them

to be dried and made into tea. It was good for migraines and a fever reducer. Kagome stopped suddenly and climbed the nearest tree to look around.

She had this feeling something was wrong nearby and she learned to trust those feelings she got. When she climbed to a high branch of the tree she

closed her eyes and put a little of her miko power into her eyes to strengthen her sight. When she opened them she was seeing better then any

human could normally, it was as if she had the best binoculars ever. What she saw though had her heart freeze in her chest. While she couldn't see

them all she knew from the amount of them she could see it was a huge herd of walkers. If no one made loud noise at the farm there was a small

possibility they would pass the farm. From the looks of it thought they would get there by the morning at the quickest without anyone ringing the

'dinner bell' so to speak. Kagome closed her eyes and pulled her power back from them; opening up her eyes again they had more light blue in them.

Sesshomaru had told her the light blue in her eyes was a mark of her using her powers in them. Her eyes normally a dark blue (note. I like the thought

of Kagome with blue eyes better then brown) she figured the light blue that started being in her eyes permanently was her powers staying in her eyes

making sure they always stay 20/20. Kagome then climbed down the tree and moved silently back to the farm. When she believed she was farm

enough away from the herd she pushed her powers into her legs and ran fast almost as fast as inuyasha used to be. In just s few minutes she

appeared on the porch at the farm startling everyone.

"There is a huge herd of walkers coming this way they will be here by morning." Kagome said bluntly, she wasn't gunna sugar coat it.

Everyone paled and with an order from Rick they rushed around to everything packed, Kagome walked into the house hoping to convince Hershel to

come with. She didn't know him long but she got the fact he loved his farm and would put up a fight to stay; but wasn't safe for him or his family.

… End of chapter hope you all like it …


	5. Leaving the farm

_**… note in this chapter kagome will softly sing a song just imagine her voice as you see fit lol but the song will not be good as it is just an on the spot song that kagome will sing to try and talk someone into leaving their home…**_

…

Kagome sighed softly talking with Hershel was like talking to a brick wall, she wanted him to see reason. She didn't want him to stay here and get

eaten by walkers; he was a kind and caring man, his family needed him. So she poured some of her power into hand and grabbed his. Letting her

power be the bridge for her emotions, Kagome looked Hershel in the eyes and she started singing softly.

 _"Let me live for today_

 _Let me fight for tomorrow_

 _Let me live in the moment_

 _Never knowing when it's my last day_

 _Is it sad to say this not my first fight_

 _Had to fight for my life when I was young_

 _So let me say what's on my mind_

 _Let me live for today_

 _Let me fight for tomorrow_

 _Let me live in the moment_

 _Everyday Id pray to the heavens above_

 _To ask them why I had to fight_

 _Then id look around me and what I saw_

 _I wasn't fighting for myself_

 _Let me live for today_

 _Let me fight for their tomorrow_

 _Let me live in the moment_

 _So I can fight for their lives_

 _So I can live for them_

 _They are my friends, my family_

 _So fight with me by my side_

 _Let Us live for today_

 _Let Us fight for tomorrow_

 _Let Us live in the moment"_

By the end of the song Hershel had tears in his eyes. Nodding his head he understood her feeling on this matter and he said "I see why you want me

to leave, if you promise at some point we can come back to check on the farm we will go with you."

Kagome smiled "absolutely and when the walkers are gone we can fix it back up."

Hershel turned to his family and told them to start packing. Kagome walked out of the house with a small smile and set to work seeing if Hershel had

trailers for his animals. She didn't want to leave behind the animals for the walkers to eat; they didn't need a reason to stay at the farm longer then

needed. Kagome found Rick all ready to go so she asked him for help in her plan to save the animals, smiling at her he agreed and the got to looking

around. They soon found some old trailers, a little rusted but they would do; they hooked them up to the vehicles. One they hooked up the RV, one to

the ford truck, one to the suburban, and the last one hooked onto the Hyundai. Kagome and Rick soon had help from Daryl and Dale. They loaded one

with the pigs Hershel had, two had some cows, the last one had the few horses they had and the couple of chickens had been put in a cage on the

back of the truck. Kagome went back inside the house and walked up to Hershel.

"All your animals are ready to go." Kagome said with a smile

Hershel looked puzzled for a minute then it hit him and he said "thank you kindly I didn't want to leave them but didn't know if they could come.'

"I had help from Rick, Daryl and Dale so it wasn't just me "Kagome said with a wide smile

Hershel smiled back and hugged her. After his family and Rick's group were ready they all loaded up the vehicles with Kagome in the RV. Dale would

drive the RV in front and would listen to Kagome's directions. They started off on their trip only stopping a few times so everyone could stretch their

legs. They had started off around noon and now hours later, thanks to detours do to car grave yard, and having to fix the RV a few times they made it

to some docks. Getting out of the cars the saw a very large barge, there was two walkers on it.

"Oh hell no you gross smelly things are not staying on my barge!" Kagome growled out and ran at them with daggers out.

She threw one and nailed one walker in the head, jumping over that one she flipped onto the back of the other and stabbed the other dagger in it head.

Then in a small fit of rage at the fact now her barge had walker blood in it

Kagome tossed the bodies off and onto the dock yelling at them "and stay off my barge you nasty things you."

The others couldn't help but be impressed and laugh at what just happened. Unknown to most of the group Kagome's little display had gotten the

attention of one Daryl Dixon. In his eyes right then she was beautiful in her display of killing the walkers with skill and ease. Kagome then turned on

the engine for the barge and told them to load of the cars. After the cars had been loaded she told them to get some rest the barge was kinda slow.

 ** _… end of chapter… yes its short sorry about that but ill be posting another chapter tomorrow on my day off. And I took the fact in the walking dead comics they showed animals on the farm so I had them take them with. Also yes Shane is still alive I have a plan for him. And the final pairing will be a kagome and Daryl!_**


	6. Here on the Island

….. Note... this is now a Kagome Daryl pairing! I hope you all enjoy~~~

…

Kagome smiled as they now were about 5 minutes or so away from the island and she couldn't wait. She asked Dale who was by her side to take over

steering the barge; then went around happily shouting we are here we are here and in her excitement she tripped over her own two feet. Luck was on

her side because she fell on top of one Daryl Dixon, who cushioned her fall. Blushing she sat up saying sorry a million times over.

"Its ok but if you want to apologies do explain why someone so skilled like you who took down those walkers so easy, could trip over nothing like that." Daryl said with a smirk.

Blushing harder kagome said "well when i'm not paying attention I tend to be a klutz but thanks for being my cushion."

Daryl laughed at little and said "anytime babe but how about next time without wearing anything"

Blushing harder Kagome called him a Hentai and walked away, leaving Daryl to wonder how far down that blush went. Soon everyone was getting

ready to dock and when they did they saw a young man. They young man spotted them and started yelling " moooooom Kagome is back and shebrought more people."

"Sota you little brat stop the yelling." Kagome said trying to sound annoyed but with the smile on her face it no one believed her. She then walked off the barge and jumped Sota; soon she had him pinned down.

"Say it says the magic words little brother." Kagome smiled

"Kagome is the most wonderful big sister in the world" Sota yelled and Kagome got off him. "And she is as heavy as a rock.' With that he took off running.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP IM GUNNA KICK YOUR ASS." Kagome yelled out and took off after him. While a lady walked up to the group.

"I apologize for my children; my name is Ka-lun. If you fallow me I can give you a quick tour and you can settle in before night fall.' Kagome's mother said.

The group all nodded and grabbed their things; they would fully unload the barge in the morning. While showing them the buildings she explained her

daughter had wanted this place to be either a getaway vacation or for some who wanted to live their home. There even was a fully equipped small

hospital like building, a small police station, a nursing home, a small grocery slash clothing store, a small greenhouse, and a lot of small houses that had

been built to resemble huts back in the feudal era. Ku-lun even explained there was some wild game that had been caught and brought onto the

islands that live in the wooded area. While they walked past a bigger building the door opened and a man stepped out shocking a few of the group.

"Nice to see you again." Guillermo said as he walked up to them

"How are you here and what happened to the rest?" Rick questioned

"The owner of this island is an angel who came and saved us all. She even brought all the old folks and we had a nursing home for them here." Guillermo said with a smile then walked back to the door promising they would talk the next day.

Finally the group made it to a few homes that would be theirs. Kagome then ran up to them rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

" sorry about that but I do hope you can settle in well and before you sleep feel free to go to the store and get some clothing , food, soap and well everything you need. Don't worry about money we all pitch in around here to help each other out. The store is there though so we can feel like we can live normal again." Kagome smiled. "Thought if you want jobs we can figure that out later."

After bidding them a goodnight Kagome and her mother started to walk home. Ka-lun smiled as she looked at her daughter, knowing without a doubt

Kagome would find more people to fill this island. Tomorrow though Ka-lun would help her daughter help the new arrivals feel right at home.

….. End chapter. Sorry its short but the next chapter will have more details on how the group will fit in. also any ideas on who you would like Kagome to find a bring to the Island next? …


	7. the island

~~ Note … sorry I haven't updated in awhile I haven't felt up to it after I got my computer back. Been sick but im feeling better, this chapter will just be a quick update and a flash back more for the readers to get a better idea of the island.

… flash back to Kagome's first time on the island….

Kagome was so super happy to finally step foot on the island she bought a few weeks ago. She knew it would be a good idea; she wanted a little place that people would want for a getaway. A place someone could choose to stay and live there if they wanted... it was a good sized island although she would have to do a lot of work on the environmet itself before she build on it. There was no wildlife on the island because there was no well anything. The last person who owned this island bulldozed the entire thing, it would take work but Kagome was willing to put in the effort! Kagome could see the future of this place, one side would be for people and the other she would make sure would be a small wooded area for wildlife she would bring in. Trees would be planted, grass seed as well as any seeds of plants that could grow wild. Kagome knelt down and placed her hands in the dirt letting her powers flow into the land around her, anything she planted would now have a better chance to grow and flourish. She would ask Shippo to come and help her with the plants and would ask Koga and his pack to help her build. the buildings she would have would be some small houses that would resemble the huts from the feudal era, a small building that would function like a hospital slash doctors office, a police satiation because well she new that it would be good to have some cops on hand just incase, she would also have a small super store so people could get anything they need, a small farm for live stock, and finally a rest home for the elderly. All of it would run on solar power it was better for the environment.

Four days later found Kagome once again on the island this time with Shippo. They would be working on the plant life of the island plus it was good mother son time. Shippo loved his mother, adopted or not she was his mother in his eyes, so when she asked him for help his jumped at the chance. He smiled as he tossed some grass seeds at his mother, who glared at him and tossed some back at him. That's how the seed war began, mother and son ran around the island tossing seeds at each other and when they ran out... well they had water fights. Soon they looked a mess of seeds, dirt, mud, and well soaked cloths. That's how Koga found them.

"I don't wanna know how this happened im just gunna show you my blue prints for the buildings" Koga said with his face in his hand.

While Koga wasn't looking at them, Kagome and Shippo looked at each other and had a silent conversation. Both smirking they threw handfuls of muddy seeds at him hitting him in the face; Koga dropped the blueprints and looked at them.

"Run." Was all he said before they took off with Koga hot on their heels.

Needless to say it took them awhile to finally get the island back on track to being a good place for people to have a nice getaway. Little did any of them know it would also be a great place for a safe haven from the dead coming back to life.

… Sorry for the short chapter ill post another soon, happy Halloween everyone~


	8. Not an update sorry

Hello readers, as this story is my most recent I'm going to add this note to this story.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, that's my bad. I have had a hard time juggling my part time job ,opening my own business and having time to write . . I'm a personal chef while that's fun and all is very hard to live off of being as I only have a few clients. I'll be opening my own bakery hopefully very soon~ I'm sorry that i'v had to cut my fanfictions out of my time as I love them and all those who read them. but I'd like some in put on recipes lol I'd love to make cupcakes inspired my anime/tv shows. I was thinking of making small cake balls dipped in pink frosting and glazed so it's shinny as a " shikon jewel " and put those on top of vanilla frosted vanilla cupcakes . in the whole pure jewel theme and cake balls in purple frosting made shinny over purple frosted chocolate cupcakes in a tainted jewel theme . what do you guys think ? any ideas will be tested~ thanks so much and sorry again for not updating


End file.
